


Late Night Bath

by SophisticatedFiend



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, One shot!, SMUT!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophisticatedFiend/pseuds/SophisticatedFiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra meets a man that turns her on, and ultimately makes her feel safe. *ONE SHOT* *NO PLOT* *AMORRA*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Bath

                  When the two met, it was in the midst of war. Korra being the Avatar, she was the hero. He was the antagonist, one to take away bending from the innocent people of Republic City. After the war, Amon and Tarrlok were announced dead by explosion. Korra, happy the war was over, moved on to her relationship with Mako, which she tried so hard in. They were together for three years. He broke it off, though, because he had felt her growing distant from him. She didn’t really mind breaking up with him; she just missed having someone to sleep with at night.

                  She was then single for another two years. She had mastered all four elements about a year after the war ended, so she wasn’t sure what she was supposed to do for the community. For the most part, she stayed at home, except for her daily visits to Narook’s noodle shop or to the bath house down her street.

                  Korra met Noatak at Narook’s place. She was eating her noodles peacefully, when the shop owner came over to her.

                  “ _Korra, honey, have you met my dear friend Noatak_?” he asks her in his thick Northern accent. She shook her head, causing the tall man to slide her bowl down the counter towards another man. She sighed and went over to her bowl, accepting the fact that Narook was trying to be a matchmaker.

                  “Hey,” she starts hesitantly. “My name is Korra,” he looks up at this, revealing the scars that covered the left half of his face.

                  “Noatak,” he grunts. The young girl smiles up at the older gentleman.

                  “Noatak,” She lets the word settle in her mouth. “You’re from the Northern Water Tribe?” she asks. He nods.

                  “I left a long time ago to get away from my father,” Noatak frowns a bit, creating a grimace on the scarred side of his face. She smiles a sweet smile, making the corners of his mouth turn up. She slurps her noodles then, filling her cheeks until she looks like a chipmunk. He chuckles. “You have quite the appetite.”

                  “Oh, yeah, I train a lot, it makes me hungry,” she laughs, pulling more noodles into her mouth. He laughs, which makes her smile through the food.

                  “Well, at least your metabolism is high,” he calls over to Narook and orders another bowl of noodles. When it comes the man pushes it towards the girl, making her realize there were no more noodles in her own bowl. She takes it gratefully.

                  “Thanks,” she says as her hand lightly brushes his as she takes the bowl. There was a spark when their flesh touched, making shivers run down her spine. She could tell he felt it too, because his eyes widened, but he pulled his hand away quickly, leaving her wondering what the spark meant.

                  They continued in their conversation, talking about anything and everything, until Korra noticed the time. She told him that he had to go, a small frown tugging her lips downward.  The man was sad to see her go, but told her he also had business to tend to. The two adults walk in opposite directions; She went to her home, and he went to wherever he went.

                  Upon entering her apartment, Naga hastily licked her face. Korra pushed the beast away, laughing, then threw off her coat and scarf, both landing on a nearby chair. She then walked through the house, turning on all the lights as she went. Korra was afraid of the dark, though she’d never admit it. Ever since Mako left, the apartment just felt so empty. His clothes weren’t in her dresser anymore, and his motorcycle wasn’t parked in her garage.

Korra sighs and walks into her bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes behind her as she undressed. She flops onto the bed in nothing but her bindings, and then begins to think. The man she met at Narook’s had been handsome, but was she ready to move on yet? After two years she figured she was ready to let go and meet new men, but she had a feeling that she’d never feel the same way she felt about Mako.

                  Noatak… That name is familiar. She ponders the word for a while, not coming up with an answer to her question. She gets out of bed and wanders to her wardrobe. She pulls on a sleeping top over her torso, then a pair of loose pants, then sits at her vanity.

                  She braids the long hair into a side fishtail, and climbs into bed. ‘Noatak, hmmm…’ she continues to think of the man Narook introduced her too. She found her mind drifting to things they shouldn’t have, like how large he was, and if he would take her. She began thinking of ways that they could be together. Catching herself, she sits up. She takes a deep breath and decides to take a bath. Korra doesn’t have a bath in her home, much to her annoyance. She pulls on her coat and shoes then walks down the street. She enters the steaming bathhouse, paying the attendant at the front desk. She always uses the mixed bath. It’s not that she won’t use the women’s bath; it’s just a habit to bathe with everyone.

                  She enters the changing room, towel in hand. She pulls off her bindings and her shirt then wraps the towel around her chest. She pushes the door open to find the bath empty besides a man on the other side, facing away from the door. Careful to not disturb the water, she walks into the bath slowly. The man doesn’t move when she settles in across from him.

                  “You’re from the water tribe as well?” he asks, not turning around. She felt the voice was vaguely familiar, so she moves toward him slowly.

                  “Uh, yeah, the southern,” as she gets closer, she notices minor scars on the left side of his body. _Noatak?_ She reaches a hand out towards him, just in time for him to turn around.

                  “You really should mind your own business,” He grips her wrist in his hand, eyes narrowed. Upon realizing who the girl in front of him was his eyes widen. He lets go of her wrist, his eyes dropping down to her chest. She blushes when she realizes that she’s completely bare-chested in front of Noatak. She crosses her arms over her breasts, failing to hide much of the tanned skin. “Korra, I’m sorry.”

                  “No, it’s fine,” She smiles, beginning to move away from the man, wading back to her spot opposite of him. She sinks down until the water is above her shoulders, then she tips her head back, to get her hair wet. She reached over to the side of the shallow pool for soap, working a smooth lather through her thick, long hair. As she rinses her hair again, she feels eyes on her. Korra looks up to see Noatak eyeing her. She raises her eyebrows at him questioningly.

                  “Want me to wash your back?” he asks flirtingly. She giggles a bit at his advances, and shrugs. She turns around, pulling her hair to the side so he had access to her back. “You have such lovely hair,” he admits.

                  “Thanks,” She laughs. “I’ve been growing it out for a few years.”

                  “It’s quite long,” he rubs soap across her shoulder blades, noticing the softness of her skin. He tries to ignore it, knowing that the girl in front of him is young enough to be his daughter.

                  “Where’s your family, Noatak?” Korra asks after a few moments of silence.

                  “Uh… well… My brother is missing, and has been for a couple years,” Noatak replies. “My mother is still in the North, and my father died when I was a teenager.”

                  “Oh, I see… That’s unfortunate,” She tries to find words to show her sympathy, while trying to disregard the tingly feeling she receives through his palms on her back. “Do you ever see your mother?”

                  “I haven’t seen her in years,” His large hands slide from her back to her shoulders, working soap into sensitive skin.

                  “I haven’t seen mine in years either,” Korra sighs. “About five, actually.”

                  “But you’re too young to have cut off connection with your mother.”

                  “I’ve been busy training… I only just managed to master all four elements, as well as have a stable connection with the spirit world.”

                  “Oh, you’re the avatar?” Noatak’s eyes widen, feigning surprise. “I thought I recognized you from somewhere!”

                  Korra laughed as this, finding his mocking amusing. She turns, knocking his hands from her body. “Have you been in the city long?”

                  “Not long,” He says. “I just returned from the Fire Nation a week ago.”

                  “Oh, so you’ve been before?”

                  “Yes, I was here during the war. That’s how I got these,” He gestures to the scars on the left side of his body. She gazes at his face, failing to see anything wrong with him. She finds herself leaning towards him, letting her eyes stray down his face, to his chest, then back up, settling on his lips.

                  Noatak was painfully aware of how close her lips were to his own, and it took all of his will power not to meet them, but he succeeded. He backed up, and reached for his towel, that was sitting on the side of the pool. He smiles gently at her, then exits the mixed bath.

                  Korra watched as he disappeared into the men’s dressing room, then sighed. She blew it, and she knew it. Thinking quickly, she exited as well, knowing how to fix it. She dressed quickly, and wrapped her hair into her ponytails quickly. As she left the building, she spotting Noatak walking some ways down the street. She ran, quickly, using little air spurts to help her along, and she caught up to him. Korra snatches his jacket sleeve and tugs gently.

                  He turns around, surprised to see her right next to him.

                  “Korra?”

                  “Um, sorry, but I had a question,” she blushes quietly.

                  “What’s that?” His ears perk up. She reaches up to grip his collar, and pulls him down to her level, as he’s about a full two heads taller than her. She gets her lips close to his ear and whispers.

                  “Can you come home with me?” Korra asks. She pulls away, a small blush spreading across her face, her eyes downcast.

                  “K-Korra!” Noatak stutters. “We just met!”

                  “I-I know…” She trails off. “It’s just… I’m afraid of the dark, and it’s easier if I have someone with me at night.”

                  “Do you take people home with you often?”

                  “N-no!” She nearly shouts. “You’re the only person I’ve asked since my last relationship.”

                  Noatak stares at her for a moment, then shrugs.

                  “Okay, I suppose.”

                  “Really?” She looks up and smiles widely. Internally, she gives herself a high five when he nods. She takes his hand into hers and leads the way down the street.


End file.
